


Если правильное неправильно

by AkiAspen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAspen/pseuds/AkiAspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если правильное становиться неправильным, мы все должны сделать непростой выбор. Гарри Поттер делает свой выбор без колебаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если правильное неправильно

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [**If Right Is Wrong.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/832200) (162 words) by [**pekeleke**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke)  
>  Разрешение на перевод получено.

Гарри прислонился к двери, вздыхая с таким отчаянием, что портрет Альбуса усмехнулся.  
\- Ужин прошел... удачно?  
\- Он идеально мне подходит, Альбус. Идеально!  
Как же мне хотелось, что бы ты разрешил мне его поцеловать. Я хотел это сделать, до боли... Я хотел последовать за ним домой, и никогда-никогда не покидать его.  
\- Ты должен набраться терпения, Гарри. Северус не откроет свое сердце, если будет думать, что тебе нужен только секс. Ты должен создать романтичную атмосферу, чтобы он чувствовал себя особенным, скажи ему...  
\- Что если любить его - это неправильно, то я отказываюсь быть правильным.  
Альбус замер.  
\- Да, скажи ему именно это. Это идеально, Гарри.


End file.
